particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Tensions
The Tensions was state of political conflict, military tension and economic competition between the Darnussian Republic and the Narikatonite Empire following Darnussian independence after the Second Narik War. Both the Republic and the Empire amassed massive militaries, while gaining the support of major powers around Terra. As a result of the complex alliance system that grew from the Tensions, global war seemed imminent at numerous stages throughout the stand-off. The only direct fighting between the Darnussian Republic and the Narikatonite Empire was during Operation Lightning, when Darnussia finally honoured its promise to liberate the Imperial-occupied settlements on the mainland, and did so by force. Only Narikaton's decision not to counter-attack saved Terra from all-out war. The Tensions, while officially used to describe the stand-off between the Darnussian Republic and the Narikatonite Empire, is also usually used to refer to the increasing tensions between the republics and monarchies of Terra, due to the formation of the Alliance of Terran Republics to oppose the International Monarchist League. As a result of this, on more than one occasion, all-out war seemed likely. he Tensions came to an end with the signing of the Second Migrant Treaty, and the recognition of both countries as independent states by each other, and the opening of trade links. As a result of this treaty, war broke out in the Republic between anti-treaty unionists and pro-treaty moderates. End of the Second Narik War International intervention Darnussian Republic Operation Lightning :Main article: Operation Lightning Operation Lightning is the closest Terra got to all-out war. It was the codename for the Darnussian Republic's attack on the mainland settlements occupied by the Empire on 12 November 3213. After Darnussia's fourth ultimatum to Narikaton demanding the Imperial forces leave the mainland was again rejected, Darnussia decided to use force. It was the only direct fighting between the Republican and Imperial Armies during the Tensions. Due to the Republican assault, the world looked to Narikaton and Luthori to see what the response would be. After Republican victory on the mainland, Narikaton asked Luthori not to attack, thus saving Terra from a catastrophic global conflict. Narikaton's decision to stand-down at the last moment was due to the realisation that a counter-attack would lead to the deaths of millions upon millions of deaths, and a very strong possibility of the complete destruction of the Empire. Operation Darntus Operation Darntus was the code-name for the planned full-scale Republican invasion of Narikaton and Shirmania. The plan was to be executed on 5 July 3214, less than 8 months after Operation Darntus. Only the election of the moderates in April 3214 resulted in the cancellation of the operation. Estimates say the casualties, had the operation went ahead, would have possibly even peaked at around 10 million dead, as well as sparking a global war. Détente The most significant move for the détente was the April 3214 election of the moderates in the Republic. Despite the communists winning the most seats, the moderates had 55% of the vote, and could form a coalition. Their main agenda was to cancel Operation Darntus, as well as look for more peaceful relations with Narikaton. The cancellation of Operation Darntus has saved an estimated 5-10 million lives, as well as the utter destruction of both nations, along with stopping the strong possibility of global war. and Mikhail Hasch during the Migrant Conference, March-July 3218]]For 5 years after Operation Lightning, a major military standoff remained, however for the first time, neither side had major plans to attack each other. Johann Braun lost the September 3215 elections to the moderate Mikhail Hasch, who was keen on pursuing peace. A major step to peace was the Migrant Conference, held in the Migrant Islands, in March-July 3218. Discussions and peace talks were held, and both sides signed a no-aggression pact. Narik Wars Darnussia Category:Narik Wars Category:Darnussia